JTF17; "KILO"
Joint Task Force Seventeen (fictional) is a task force that reacts to situations from around the world, from General Zimbabwe's crisis in Africa and to protecting national leaders from assassination. Instead of being a large force, there are few operators in Kilo. These operators are people who have seen bad stuff more then once. JTF17; "KILO" members Major James Vulcan Major James Vulcan was a member of the UK's SAS and operated with his fellow SAS, SASR, SEALs, US Delta Force, KSK, and multiple others. Just before being selected for JTF17 as the commander of the force, he trained ANA forces with US Army Special Forces. Posistion in the JTF: Commanding Officer Weapons: L85A2 with SUSAT sight and L17A2 grenade launcher, L9A1 pistol Field Jobs: Recon, paratrooper, grenadier, officer Command Sergeant Major Lee Kooper Command Sergeant Major Lee Kooper was a US Army Special Forces operator in the Middle East with the 10th Special Forces group and also served in Europe and Africa. He operated with Major Vulcan in Afganistan for a short period before being selected for JTF17. Posistion in the JTF: 2iC Weapons: M4A1 with M68 CCO and foward hand grip, M9 pistol Field Jobs: Combat, language expert, demolition, officer Senior Master Sergeant Gary O'Hara Senior Master Sergeant Gary O'Hara was an Air Force Pararescue member of the US Air Force before being selected for the JTF as the field medic and as a recon paratrooper. He was in the 347th Rescue Group's 38th Rescue Squadron when he was in the Air Force Pararescue. Posistion in the JTF: Commando Weapons: M4A1 with ACOG sight and foward grip, M9 pistol Field Jobs: Medic, recon, paratrooper Sergeant Mike Konks Sergeant Mike Konks is an Australian member of Kilo. He gained experience in 2CDO, and used it when he and his fireteam had to assault a Taliban town in Afganistan that went bad. After surviving, he was put into the JTF because of his knowledge and determination, as well as leadership skills and combat skills. Posistion in the JTF: Commando Weapons: F88S-A1C with ACOG and M203 grenade launcher, Browning Hi-Power pistol Field Jobs: Combat, grenadier, demolition Master Lance Corporal Leon Karlot Master Lance Corporal is a Norwegian born male that served in the Norwegian Army's Brigade Nord, Second Battalion, Bravo Company as a marksman, using the HK417. He has since proved himself of his position and has worked with several snipers as a spotter. Position in the JTF: Commando Weapons: HK417 with standard marksman scope and Recce barrel, P80 pistol Field Jobs: Marksman, combat, spotter Field Jobs Field Jobs are what the Kilo members are specialist in. Recons and medics DO go into combat. Demolitions are usually point men (for blowing an entry in the side of the building) and for attacks on enemy buildings or equipment (they have HQs and sometimes SAMs), and Designated Marksmen go into combat. The combat job means you go into combat, and the paratrooper job also means "combat", execpt that you will most likely be deployed behind enemy lines by being dropped by air. Support Aircraft Kilo needs air support, and has a number of aircraft for tactial insertion (helicopter), supply and paratrooper drops (modified transport aircraft or transport aircraft), fixed-wing aircraft (attack planes for CAS), as well as attack helicopters. Support Vehicles Kilo has a number of vehicles for ground-based insertion. Category:Characters